Un seul être vous manque
by Chawia
Summary: Kumagorô a disparu ! Pour Ryûichi, plus rien n’a d’importance, pas même le concert qui doit avoir lieu le soir même…


**Crédits** : les personnages appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

* * *

**« _Un seul être vous manque… et tout est dépeuplé_ » - Lamartine**

La musique avait cessé, mais le public continuait à chanter en boucle les dernières mesures de « Be there ». Comme tous les soirs, Ryûichi fut le dernier à quitter la scène, alors que les lumières avaient commencé à s'éteindre.

« Merci ! lança-t-il d'une voix vibrante. Vous êtes géniaux ! Merci et au revoir ! »

Et, après un dernier salut à la foule des fans amassés dans le Seibu Kodô Hall, il regagna en courant la coulisse où l'attendaient Tôma et Noriko.

« Un de ces jours tu te feras enfermer par le concierge, plaisanta Noriko qui poussa soudain un cri strident quand Ryûichi la souleva de terre et la fit tourner dans ses bras. Ryû-chan, repose-moi tout de suite ! On va tomber tous les deux !!

- C'est vrai que tu restes sur scène un peu plus longtemps chaque soir, fit remarquer Tôma en tendant une bouteille d'eau minérale au chanteur, qui avait remis Noriko sur ses pieds.

Mais c'est que… tous ces gens qui viennent nous voir ont l'air si heureux que j'ai envie de leur donner encore plus », répondit Ryûichi après avoir vidé d'un trait la moitié de la bouteille d'un litre. Son tee-shirt bleu sombre était trempé de sueur et son épaisse chevelure brune si mouillée qu'il paraissait avoir plongé la tête dans un seau.

Certes, Ryûichi n'aimait rien de plus que se produire sur scène, et la ferveur du public était le carburant qui alimentait ses prestations, mais cette tournée, la première depuis la reformation des Nittle Grasper, avait pour lui une saveur toute particulière. Bien que sa carrière en solo, aux États-Unis, ait été une réussite, c'était tout de même autre chose de chanter dans son pays d'origine d'autant que le public était bien au rendez-vous.

« Bon allez, on rentre, je suis lessivée, déclara Noriko en étouffant un bâillement sous sa main. Ah, je crois bien que je me fais vieille ! »

Le temps de se changer et les trois Grasper regagnèrent leur hôtel. Une douche rapide plus tard, Ryûichi était pelotonné dans son lit, Kumagorô serré contre sa poitrine, et dormait profondément.

Cette tournée nationale des Nittle Grasper avait formidablement débuté. Le public était présent et chaque concert se jouait à guichet fermé. Manifestement, leur absence de trois ans de la scène musicale nipponne n'avait pas eu d'influence sur leur popularité, ce qu'avait craint Noriko quand Tôma lui avait fait part de sa décision de partir en tournée. Même si Nittle Grasper avait été un groupe phare dans son domaine quelques années auparavant, de nouveaux artistes plus jeunes étaient arrivés entre temps, et ils en voulaient.

Ce soir-là, les Nittle Grasper s'étaient produits à Kyôto où ils devaient jouer deux soirs, le Seibu Kodô Hall étant une salle à la capacité d'accueil moyenne. Là encore, le succès avait été au rendez-vous, les billets pour le concert s'étaient tous vendus en quelques heures, et les quelques places frauduleusement revendues au marché noir s'étaient arrachées à des prix exorbitants.

Ryûichi ne se réveilla pas avant 11 heures le lendemain et, une fois qu'il eut émergé, son premier geste fut d'aller s'accouder à la fenêtre, le fidèle Kumagorô entre ses bras.

« Tu vois, Kuma-chan, c'est Kyôto, ici… C'est une belle ville, tu ne trouves pas ? C'est ici qu'habite la famille de Mika, tu sais ? Je me demande si son frère, Tatsuha, était au concert hier soir… Je sais qu'il aime beaucoup notre musique… »

Le chanteur resta un moment à la fenêtre, mordillant d'un air songeur l'oreille gauche de Kumagorô.

« Bon, je vais prendre une douche, déclara-t-il enfin en déposant le lapin sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte. Attends-moi, et profite de la vue », ajouta-t-il en bâillant, passant la main dans sa chevelure en désordre.

Quelques instants plus tard, il était à peine sorti de la salle de bains que Noriko frappa à sa porte.

« Ryû-chan, tu es prêt ? On descend déjeuner ! appela-t-elle.

- Oui, j'arrive ! À tout à l'heure, Kuma-chan. Après manger on ira faire un petit tour ensemble, sans le dire à Tôma ! »

XXXXXXXXXX

« Hé bien, tu en fais une tête épouvantable », constata Mika, voyant que son jeune frère, qui venait de prendre place à table, arborait une mine lugubre. Tatsuha la salua d'un « Bonjour, grande sœur » presque inaudible et entreprit de remplir son assiette.

« Ah, ne me dis pas que tu fais la tête à cause de ce concert, dit Mika en se servant à son tour. Il y en aura d'autres… Et puis, tu aurais dû m'en parler, j'aurais demandé à Tôma de te faire avoir une place…

- Ouais, tu parles, maugréa Tatsuha, comme tu lui as demandé de me présenter Ryûichi toutes les autres fois.

- Tatsuha, ne parle pas comme ça à ta sœur, le rabroua son père. Et puis, ce sont des idioties, tout ça. Rien n'est plus important que ton office de moine, et tu le sais.

- Mais juste pour cette fois, ça n'aurait pas…

- Allons, petit frère, ne fais pas l'enfant, l'interrompit Mika. Père a raison, et il est temps que tu prennes tes fonctions avec un peu plus de sérieux. »

De toutes manières, il aurait été vain de répliquer aussi Tatsuha garda-t-il le silence et reporta son dépit sur le contenu de son assiette.

Les Nittle Grasper repartaient en tournée après trois années d'absence, ils passaient à Kyôto et y jouaient deux soirs, DEUX soirs, et il n'avait pas pu acheter de billet pour assister à ce qui devait assurément être un concert phénoménal car, l'après-midi où les places avaient été mises en vente, il assurait un service funèbre au temple ! Le temps de se changer et de filer à l'un des points de vente, devant lequel s'étirait une file longue de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, et il n'y avait déjà presque plus de billets disponibles. Il était rentré chez lui les mains vides, horriblement dépité, et avec le sentiment d'avoir eu la tête tellement ailleurs durant tout son office que si l'âme du défunt parvenait jusqu'au Paradis, ce serait un vrai miracle !

Ne restait que le marché noir, et après des heures de recherche sur le net il lui avait fallu se rendre à l'évidence : tout était déjà parti.

La veille au soir avait eu lieu le premier des deux concerts. En désespoir de cause, et prêt à tout, il s'était rendu sur place pour essayer de trouver un revendeur officieux, mais là encore il avait fait chou blanc et était tristement rentré chez lui, convaincu que le destin s'acharnait vraiment sur lui.

Dire que Mika avait profité du passage des Grasper pour aller retrouver Tôma à son hôtel ! Dire que son Ryûichi adoré se trouvait dans la même ville que lui, et qu'il ne pourrait même pas le voir !

Tout ceci expliquait le pourquoi de la piteuse mine de Tatsuha en cette radieuse journée de Mai.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Kumagorô ? Je suis là, na no da ! »

Ryûichi ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée et fit irruption dans la pièce en bondissant comme un petit enfant. Il s'arrêta net, cependant, à la vue de la fenêtre fermée… du rebord de laquelle la peluche rose avait disparu.

« Kumagorô ? appela-t-il. Où est-ce que tu te caches ? »

En son absence, la chambre avait été faite et ne traînait par terre qu'un gros sac, ouvert, dans lequel étaient rangés ses vêtements. Ryûichi le fouilla, mais Kumagorô ne s'y trouvait pas.

Éperdu, il chercha sous le lit, dans les placards, la salle de bains… mais le lapin demeurait introuvable. Les gestes du chanteur devenaient de plus en plus frénétiques au fur et à mesure de sa recherche et en même temps que l'affolement le gagnait. Kumagorô avait disparu. Il n'était plus dans la chambre et Ryûichi, les yeux pleins de larmes et le cœur battant à tout rompre, se précipita chez Noriko.

« Noriko ! Noriko !! » appela-t-il en tambourinant à la porte. Un peu surprise, la jeune femme ouvrit et c'est un Ryûichi livide, paniqué et incohérent qui lui tomba dans les bras.

« Noriko ! Viens vite ! Viens m'aider ! Il a disparu, il n'est plus là !!

- Ryû-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? questionna Noriko, à présent inquiète. Jamais encore elle n'avait vu son ami dans un tel état d'affolement.

- C'est… C'est Kumagorô ! Il a disparuuuu ! hulula Ryûichi en fondant en larmes.

- Disparu ? Comment ça, disparu ?

- Il est plus dans la chambre ! Je… Je l'avais laissé sur la fenêtre et il y est pluuuus !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'enquit Tôma qui, attiré par le tapage, venait d'entrer à son tour dans la chambre.

- Il ne retrouve plus Kumagorô », expliqua Noriko en caressant d'un geste réconfortant le dos de Ryûichi qui sanglotait contre son épaule.

Tôma soupira intérieurement puis posa les mains sur les épaules de son camarade et le fit se retourner vers lui.

« Ryûichi, calme-toi. On va le retrouver, mais d'abord tu vas te calmer, d'accord ? Il faut que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé et on va t'aider à chercher Kumagorô.

Tô… ma ? balbutia Ryûichi, levant son visage barbouillé de larmes vers celui, calme et composé, de son ami.

- Oui, Ryûichi. Allez, calme-toi.

- Tôôômaaaa ! » sanglota de plus belle le chanteur en se suspendant de tout son poids au cou de son camarade qui manqua s'effondrer. Enfin, à force de cajoleries, d'encouragements et de paroles de réconfort, les deux claviéristes parvinrent à calmer le pauvre Ryûichi. Suffisamment, du moins, pour qu'il soit en mesure de répondre de manière cohérente à leurs questions.

« Alors, dis-nous, où était Kuma-chan quand tu es parti déjeuner ? demanda Noriko en fouillant dans son sac, à la recherche d'un paquet de mouchoirs en papier. Tiens, essuie-toi les yeux et mouche-toi, tu as le nez qui coule. »

Ryûichi s'exécuta et répondit d'une voix morne, « Je l'avais posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour… pour qu'il puisse profiter de la jolie vue et du soleil.

- Tu en es certain ? insista Tôma.

- Oui ! Je suis resté un petit moment à la fenêtre, ce matin en me levant, et j'ai assis Kumagorô sur le rebord juste avant d'aller prendre une douche. Et après, Nori-chan m'a appelé pour aller déjeuner et je l'ai laissé là…

- Hé bien, si la fenêtre était ouverte, il est peut-être tout simplement tombé sur le parking, dit Tôma. Est-ce que tu es allé vérifier dehors ?

- Non… répondit lentement Ryûichi, dont le visage rougi de larmes s'éclaira subitement. Mais tu as peut-être raison, Tôma ! Venez, on va aller voir ! »

Il saisit Noriko et Tôma par la main et les entraîna à sa suite avant même qu'ils aient eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Mais dehors, ils eurent beau chercher sous la fenêtre de la chambre et aux alentours… ils ne trouvèrent rien.

« Il est pas là… gémit Ryûichi, à nouveau effondré. Je ne vais jamais le retrouver, maintenant… »

Ses yeux s'emplirent de grosses larmes, et il se remit à pleurer.

« Attends, attends, peut-être qu'il est bien tombé par la fenêtre et que quelqu'un l'a ramassé et apporté à l'accueil, dit aussitôt Tôma. Venez, on va aller se renseigner. »

Mais à l'accueil, personne n'avait rapporté de lapin en peluche rose. Les sanglots de Ryûichi redoublèrent, et tandis que Noriko, vraiment inquiète à présent, entraînait son ami dans sa propre chambre, Tôma demanda au réceptionniste de questionner la personne qui avait rangé la chambre de Ryûichi ; ultime espoir avant… le cataclysme.

XXXXXXXXXX

Plus démoralisé que jamais, Tatsuha sortit du temple et, sans même rentrer se changer, alla dans le jardin et s'assit lourdement au pied d'un arbre. La cérémonie qu'il venait de conduire était loin d'avoir été brillante, et nul doute que son père aurait quelques mots choisis à lui dire ce soir !

Le garçon poussa un profond soupir et baissa misérablement la tête. Il ne demandait pourtant pas l'impossible ! Simplement assister à un concert, mais tout paraissait se liguer contre lui pour l'empêcher d'aller admirer la personne la plus chère à son cœur… le beau et talentueux Ryûichi Sakuma.

Peut-être devait-il retourner devant le Seibu Kodô Hall et tenter à nouveau de trouver un billet au marché noir ? Peut-être, ce soir, aurait-il plus de chance ?

Un éclat de rire bruyant le tira de ses réflexions et il leva instinctivement la tête ; quel était donc l'imbécile qui pouvait rire aussi fort, et de manière aussi vulgaire ?

Le rire reprit, plus proche cette fois, suivi par un autre ; deux autres, en fait, et Tatsuha soupira. Impossible de jamais avoir la paix, pas même dans le jardin d'un temple. Trois adolescents remontaient la rue en riant et en parlant très fort.

« Hé mais ! Je ne vous ai pas montré ce que j'ai trouvé, tout à l'heure, sur le parking de l'hôtel ! »

Celui qui parlait dut s'être exécuté car les rires reprirent de plus belle, et encore plus forts.

« Une peluche ? Mais pourquoi tu as ramassé ça, toi ? Elle est moche, en plus !

- Je vais la filer à Yôko, elle collectionne les horreurs dans le genre…

- N'empêche, elle me fait penser à quelque chose, cette peluche… Oui, on dirait le lapin imbécile du chanteur débile de ce groupe nul, là… Nipple Groper ! »

Tatsuha qui, exaspéré, s'était mis debout pour partir, s'arrêta net, comme frappé par un éclair. Avait-il bien entendu ?

« Ah oui, ce groupe… trop pourri, ils auraient mieux fait de rester séparés, y'a qu'un truc bien chez eux c'est la fille. Elle, elle est bonne, je parie qu'elle est méga-chaudasse, mais à part ça… »

À-demi aveuglé par la colère, le sang battant aux tempes, Tatsuha se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et jeta un coup d'œil dans la rue. Trois garçons d'à peu près son âge étaient arrêtés devant le jardin, et l'un d'eux tenait par les oreilles, comme un trophée, l'aisément reconnaissable Kumagorô. Ou, du moins, une peluche identique, car Kumagorô n'avait sans doute pas été fabriqué en un seul exemplaire. Mais même si ce n'était pas lui, Tatsuha ne pouvait pas laisser ces trois demeurés continuer à déblatérer contre les Nittle Grasper.

« Ils sont en concert aujourd'hui, non ? Si ça se trouve, c'est vraiment la vraie peluche de l'autre taré de chanteur…

- Ce que j'aimerais bien savoir, moi, c'est qui écoute ce genre de musique merdique. C'est tellement nul, y'a que des gosses qui peuvent aimer ! »

Hors de lui, Tatsuha traversa le jardin à toutes jambes et déboucha dans la rue.

« Hé ! Vous !! »

Les trois garçons se retournèrent vers lui, étonnés.

« Hein ? Un moine ? »

Leur surprise ne fit que croître en voyant que ledit moine arrivait sur eux en courant.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut, lui ? »

Et, alors qu'ils le regardaient venir avec étonnement, Tatsuha rugit :

« QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ CONTRE LES NITTLE GRASPER ?!! »

Avant de leur tomber dessus.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tôma était désespéré.

Désespéré et impuissant, car Ryûichi sanglotait maintenant depuis des heures, recroquevillé sur le lit de Noriko qui, elle aussi, ne savait plus quoi faire pour mettre un terme à la crise. Le malheureux chanteur, complètement prostré, pleurait de grosses larmes silencieuses, anéanti par le chagrin.

Interrogée un plus tôt, l'employée qui avait fait la chambre du chanteur avait déclaré ne pas avoir vu quelque peluche que ce soit, rose ou non, sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle avait fait son ménage et, avant de repartir, avait seulement refermé la fenêtre. Mais de lapin rose, point.

Et, depuis, Ryûichi était dans cet état de désespoir si profond qu'il refusait même de répondre aux injonctions de ses deux amis.

« Tôma… Comment on va faire pour ce soir ? s'enquit Noriko sans cesser de caresser les cheveux de Ryûichi d'un geste réconfortant.

- Je ne sais pas… Mais dans un état pareil, ça m'étonnerait qu'il puisse assurer la partie chant… D'ailleurs, je commence à me demander si la suite de la tournée n'est pas compromise.

- Oh… tu crois ça ? »

Tôma désigna d'un geste las leur camarade étendu sur le lit. Ryûichi leva faiblement la tête, hoqueta misérablement et souffla :

« Je… peux pas chanter… si j'ai pas mon Kumagorô…

On va le retrouver, Ryû-chan… Ce soir on lancera un appel pendant le concert… Hein ? C'est peut-être juste un fan qui l'a ramassé… On va demander au public de faire passer le mot, et comme ça je suis certaine qu'on va le retrouver », dit Noriko, frappée d'une soudaine inspiration. De cette manière, peut-être que Ryûichi parviendrait à se remobiliser pour chanter tout de même ?

Le chanteur renifla et se frotta les yeux du dos de la main.

« Tu crois… tu crois que ça pourrait marcher, Nori-chan ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enrouée mais pleine d'espoir.

- On ne le saura pas si on n'essaie pas… Allez, Ryû-chan, va te passer un peu d'eau sur le visage, on dirait que tu t'es fait frapper ! »

Elle l'aida à se mettre debout, et ils se dirigeaient vers la salle de bains quand le téléphone portable de Tôma se mit à sonner.

« Allo ?... Hein ? Tatsuha ?... Comment… non, Ryûichi ne peut pas te parler… Quoi ? C'est toi qui a Kumagorô ? »

Ryûichi se retourna vivement vers lui.

« On a retrouvé Kuma-chan ? » murmura-t-il, puis, d'un geste d'une rapidité et d'une vivacité incroyables pour quelqu'un qui, quelques secondes auparavant, paraissait incapable de tenir debout, il arracha le portable des mains de Tôma, sidéré.

« Qui est à l'appareil ? » interrogea-t-il, et sa voix n'avait jamais été plus ferme et déterminée. Noriko, plantée devant la salle de bains, le regardait avec de grands yeux incrédules.

À l'autre bout du fil, Tatsuha demeura un court instant désarçonné par ce brutal changement d'interlocuteur.

« Monsieur… Sakuma ? dit-il d'une voix hésitante, mais admirative aussi. C'est moi… Tatsuha Uesugi.

- C'est toi qui as retrouvé mon Kumagorô ?

- Oui… J'ai vérifié, c'est bien lui, il y a vos initiales brodées au dos de son nœud papillon, comme me l'a dit Mika…

- Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

- Disons que c'est… un peu long à expliquer et…

- Où es-tu ? J'arrive.

- Chez moi, mais… »

Ryûichi avait déjà raccroché. Plein d'une énergie renouvelée, il rendit son téléphone à Tôma qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et déclara :

« Tôma, Noriko, on va chercher Kuma-chan chez Tatsuha. »

Et les deux autres, toujours muets, ne purent que hocher la tête avant de lui emboîter le pas.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Vraiment, Tatsuha, je ne sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment… Aller te battre comme un chiffonnier avec ces garçons, et avec ton kimono de cérémonie, en plus ! Tu ne respectes donc rien ? Heureusement que ces passants vous ont séparés ! dit Mika avec irritation en tamponnant la joue écorchée et enflée de son frère à l'aide d'un coton imprégné d'antiseptique.

- Aie ! Mais il fallait bien que je leur reprenne Kumagorô ! Et même, rien que ce qu'ils disaient sur les Nittle Grasper suffisait à ce que je leur mette une raclée ! protesta Tatsuha en grimaçant.

- Oui, et tu t'es drôlement fait arranger toi aussi ! À ton âge, Tatsuha, tu devrais commencer à te comporter de manière plus responsable ! Tôma a un cousin qui a le même âge que toi, et lui, au moins…

Ah ! Ils arrivent ! » s'écria le garçon en se levant d'un bond, plantant sa sœur dans le salon.

En effet, Tôma ouvrait la marche dans l'allée qui traversait le jardin, précédant Ryûichi et Noriko. Tatsuha s'était arrêté sur l'engawa, la passerelle de bois qui courait tout le long de la maison, Kumagorô entre ses bras. Il ouvrit la bouche pour saluer ses visiteurs, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire un seul mot il eut l'impression qu'une tornade venait de le renverser et se retrouva étendu sur le dos, Ryûichi Sakuma allongé sur lui !

« Monsieur… Sakuma… haleta-t-il, suffoqué mais extatique.

- Tatsuha, merci ! Merci d'avoir retrouvé Kumagorô ! Je suis si content, tu ne peux pas savoir !! s'écria Ryûichi, les yeux brillants de larmes, mais de joie cette fois.

- Heu… mais non… c'est… c'est normal… » murmura Tatsuha, pris de vertiges au simple contact du souffle de Ryûichi contre sa joue. Ils étaient si proches, il n'avait qu'à lever la tête pour poser ses lèvres contre celles de son idole…

« Allez, debout, vous n'allez pas rester comme ça toute la journée ! » intervint Mika, en même temps que Tôma tirait Ryûichi en arrière par le col de son tee-shirt. Chanteur et moine se remirent debout, et Ryûichi prit délicatement Kumagorô des mains du jeune homme et le serra de toutes ses forces contre lui.

« Kuma-chan, j'ai eu si peur, si tu savais ! Je croyais bien que je ne te reverrais jamais… Ne me fais plus jamais une frayeur pareille !

- Mais… On dirait que tu t'es battu, Tatsuha ? dit soudain Noriko à la vue des meurtrissures sur le visage de l'adolescent.

- Ah, heu… En fait…

- Et si nous rentrions dans la maison pour parler de tout ça ? » déclara Mika, désignant d'un geste l'intérieur de la vaste demeure.

XXXXXXXXXX

Et c'est ainsi que Tatsuha relata comment il en était arrivé à voler au secours de Kumagorô, sans toutefois répéter les paroles exactes qui avaient provoqué son ire. Ryûichi avait écouté en silence, mordillant occasionnellement l'une ou l'autre des oreilles de Kumagorô.

« Tu as été très courageux de t'attaquer à ces sales types, dit-il une fois que le garçon eut achevé son récit, surtout que tu t'es fait frapper aussi… Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier, Tatsuha.

- Ah, mais, monsieur Sakuma, inutile de me remercier… Je l'ai vraiment fait de bon cœur, enfin si l'on peut dire… » protesta Tatsuha en rougissant, voyant Ryûichi se lever et s'approcher de lui.

« Heu… monsieur Sakuma ? »

Ryûichi se pencha vers le garçon et, lentement, pressa ses lèvres contre sa joue indemne.

« Merci du fond du cœur, Tatsuha. »

Écarlate, suffoqué de surprise et de bonheur, le jeune moine demeura muet, la bouche ouverte. Ryûichi Sakuma, son idole, sa merveille, venait de l'embrasser ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai, ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve… Mais tellement réel…

« Ferme la bouche, idiot ! »

Mika le ramena à la réalité d'un coup de coude et Tatsuha grimaça. Sa sœur n'avait aucune sorte de considération pour son état, il sortait d'une bagarre, après tout !

« Dis-moi, Tatsuha, as-tu assisté au concert, hier soir ? demanda Ryûichi qui s'était rassis entre Tôma et Noriko.

- Au concert ? Non, malheureusement je n'ai pas pu acheter de billet…

- Tu aurais envie de venir à celui de ce soir ? »

Envie ? La question n'était même plus de savoir s'il en avait envie, mais bien de déterminer jusqu'où le garçon était prêt à aller pour obtenir une place !

« Oui, bien sûr… Très envie, oui !

- Alors, je crois que j'ai trouvé un bon moyen de te remercier pour avoir secouru Kuma-chan… »

XXXXXXXXXX

« Bonsoir à tous ! Vous allez bien ?! »

Un « oui ! » enthousiaste fit vibrer les murs du Seibu Kozô Hall et Ryûichi sourit. La soirée allait être bonne. Son public l'aimait, et il le lui rendait bien.

« Alors accrochez-vous, parce qu'on va tout donner ! »

Les premiers accords de « Sleepless beauty » retentirent, et le public s'enflamma. De là où il se trouvait dans la coulisse, Kumagorô confortablement installé sur ses genoux, Tatsuha avait une vue imprenable sur la scène et surtout Ryûichi, qui paraissait plus en forme que jamais et chantait avec encore plus de passion que d'habitude.

La chanson s'acheva sous un tonnerre de cris et d'acclamations en délire.

« Merci ! » s'écria Ryûichi qui, au lieu d'enchaîner sur le morceau suivant, poursuivit :

« Avant de continuer, je voudrais remercier quelqu'un qui, aujourd'hui, a fait quelque chose de très important pour moi. Je sais qu'il m'écoute, alors je tiens à lui dédier la chanson suivante, « Tearless », car il a vraiment réussi à arrêter mes larmes… Tatsuha, celle-ci est pour toi ! »

Et, juste avant de se mettre à chanter, il se retourna vers la coulisse et fit un clin d'œil au jeune moine qui, en hyperventilation après cette déclaration inattendue, s'effondra de son siège, saisi de vertiges.

Le concert fut flamboyant, et plus réussi encore que les précédents, avec cependant une légère différence : ce soir-là, Ryûichi quitta la scène immédiatement après Tôma et Noriko et courut rejoindre leur invité qui n'était toujours pas redescendu de son petit nuage.

« Alors, ça t'a plu, Tatsuha ? s'enquit-il en récupérant sans attendre Kumagorô.

C'était… fantastique, monsieur Sakuma. J'ai passé la meilleure soirée de ma vie », répondit le garçon, les yeux brillants, et il n'avait jamais été aussi sincère. Ce concert resterait gravé dans sa mémoire pour toujours… juste derrière le souvenir des lèvres de Ryûichi pressées contre sa joue.

Et cette journée, qui s'annonçait au premier abord catastrophique, s'acheva finalement en apothéose.

FIN


End file.
